Konoha Vampyre high school
by blackrose2301
Summary: Sakura is a human female which has no memory of her past except little parts which she thinks that are her dreames.Ah she has a misteryouse smell she is in a vampyre high school


Konoha Vampyre high school

The deadly dare

Sasusaku/Suisaku :D

this chap is Suisaku and a bit Sasusaku,but the next 1 is Sasusaku !

"All of my memoryes has bin erased...I go to a vampyre school....LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I yelled...My teares had bin lining on my cheeks.I was sleeping...A nightmare again huh?

"S-Sakura?"

Einara called me.

"W-what?

"The party will start any minute...Just take a shower and all."

I do not belong in that school...I am human....But I smell diffrent.I took a shower,dressed myself and went was there,playing truth or dare.

"Would you join us Sakura-san?"

"Ok,I guess"

There were Naruto,Nagato,Sasori,Deidara,Einara and Daniel...

"Tommorow is my first day at the night shift,eh?"

"Yea...Well Truth or dare?"

"Dare"  
I smirked,Daniels black eyes were looking at mine,his fangs were shining on the light,and his dark hair was falling on his a red flash was in his eye as he said my first dare which shocked me.

"You have to find a male to be his bride" bride*There a bride is a person who feels extazy while a centrain vampire drinks its can be a bride to 7 male and 6 female vampyres.

* * *

"Thats easy!"  
Naruto yelled.

"Everybody here wants Sakura-san to be their bride!"  
"But not from this circle Naruto!"

"She has to be Sasukes bride!"

Daniel Yelled.

"You have a month to become his bride"

"Ok...I accept the dare."

is New year,so thats why we gathered here.

We celebrated and got a little I woke up i was on Naruto,while Daniel and Einara were huging me.

"Ugh-You guys!!!School!"

Everybody woke up and got ran from our dorm thru the hall in our classrooms.I had History.

"H-Hello...Sorry I'm late."

I took a bow.

"It seems that there are no seats available except the one next to please stand up!"

I walked over the blue haired boy,whos eyes were hipnotising smiled flirtly.  
"You must taste good."

"Why?"

"Well you don't smell like a human,but you really do smell ?"

"Oh...Everybody tells me that."  
"Well...You are.-Oh Karin's here!"  
Suigetsu blushed.I saw Karin and a guy I loved with all my heart,Sasuke both looked down.

"Karin huh?"

I asked him quietly.

"Y-yeah...She is kinda hot...I wanna forget her..."

"And I want forget to forget Sasuke..."

He looked and I had all classes together,but only in history and maths we were sitting together.

At maths

"How can you know so much things?"  
He asked me slowly.

"It's just replace the x with this eqasion which connects x with y."

I showed him,he looked at me and asked me

"Would you like to give me instructions...you know history and maths."

"Oh,ok!"  
I smiled.

"When should we meet?"

"At ,you can sleep over at my place,if you want."

"Cool,I will if it's ok with you!"

"Yea,ofcourse...I guess if you don't mind snoring,oh and see ya in 4 in the Vampyre dorm Cafee"

"B-but-"

The school ring rang.

He ran away,and smiled at me

I don't know why,but I blushed.

It was the last class.I took a shower,and ate lunch.I changed my clothes and went to the Vampyre dorm Cafee.I took by backpack which had my pajamas,tooth brush,some snacks and a book.I had my laundery in it too...

'_I hope that Suigetsu isn't a total perv...'_

I told myself.I took my key of the locker in which were my I arrived at the Cafee he looked at me and smiled.

"You came!Cool!Wasup?"

"Nothing..."

"Well I hope that you won't mind that there will be some my friends and that..."  
"But I thought-"

"I want to bring you and Sasuke together,and me and...Someone hot!"

"What?!?!?!What am I ugly?"  
I said then when I figured out what I said I kinda blushed.  
"Naah,but you like Sasuke..."

Then he looked at me and made a redicoulose face.

"Do you?"

I started laughing my ass.

"Yeah,Yeah ofcourse."

We went in his house,which was a mansion,and there were all the guy from akatsuki,like Deidara (Gotta love this guy, "Art is a bang" Then art me ;D)

And Itachi (He is smoking hottttttt ;D)

"Sakura?"  
Itachi called me,he looked at me with his sorrorfull eyes and asked me

"Why don't you date Sasuke?I mean he likes you and you like him,don't you?"

We blushed slightly.

"So why don't we play a game?"  
Itachi and Deidara asked.

"Like the vampiric game."

Suigetsu jumped infront of me.

"NO!Sakura won't play the game!"

I pushed Suisui back and said.

"Yea,I am...How do you play it?"

"Well first you have too pull out three names which are written paper,each on ,I have already prepared for then you shall pull out the paper with the amount of time written on it."

"Oh ok."  
I pulled the first paper.

"Sasuke Uchiha."  
He smiled,then I pulled an amount of time.

"One hour and thirty minutes."

I pulled another paper.

"Itachi Uchiha"

And again,amount of time.

"Twenty minutes."

And again.

"Suigetsu H."  
And again.

"Fourty five minutes"

Itachi looked at me and pulled me into a dark room,there Sasuke came.

"Do you want to do this?"

He putted his finger on my soft,red lips.I HAD to do of the game and the bet.

"Yes...I am scared."  
"Don't be...Soon you'll be my bride."  
His claws grew and he ripped off a part of my sweatshirt,He licked my neck and bit pain rushed thru my body,as the poison from his teeth which were deep in my neck,sucking out my pain felt so...

Good-

The Extazy I felt was spreading faster and faster,after a few seconds I asked Sasuke,while I was moaning in plesure

"Will I become a vampire?I don't want to."

He looked at me,and kissed me,as he spreaded my legs he told me

"No,I am surpressing the poison as much as I can,so no."  
He bit me again and moaned with in all thet plesure7pain,all what I could think of was a song.

The only thing I knew when I woke up 3 years ago,it was a dream.I didn't know who Sasuke was,but I still dreamt about him.

I was standing of his way out of a small village,I cryed and plead him to stay.I even admitted that thet I was in love with him,but all he did do was knock me down and left me on a bench with a simple 'thank you'

I started to sing that song.

It isn't actually a song...But it has alot of rhyme in it

_I am looking in your eyes full of sorrow_

_Holding you like there's no tommorow_

_'In the road of avenge full of pain_

_Like life is playing an evil game_

_I am your puppet and you are my master_

_I know that our life is a pure dissaster'_

_I am whispering that in your ear_

_and time passes fast,it passed a year_

_The fun and pleasures made me feel_

_They made me feel...Like love isn't real_

_I remembered the things I used to say_

_Like it is no use...No use to pray_

_Even tho I pray alot_

_Not just to you,but even to god._

_And that plesure is rather diffrent from happines_

_And still I try to replace happines with plesure_

_Oh yeah the plesure of the things that are forbidden_

_But I am an rotten apple,or as the Katholics say,already bitten_

_And as the time passes_

_The pain grews_

_As all my punishments came_

_None of them did hurt me like you do_

_Not even the cold sword which was ripping my skin_

_Not even the piranas which were eating my flesh_

_Or the fire which was burning on me_

_And as they set me free _

_They told me_

_'We didn't see anyone who has bin thru this hell_

_and didn't even drop a tear,_

_or asked for help,_

_how is that so?'_

_How is that so? _

Sasuke stopped.

"The time has passed."

Itachi came in and did it too,and then Suigetsu.I felt like a Hoe,even tho I am not and I went to sleep when everyone left,that was around 8 o'clock in the have school in 6 p.m

"Did it hurt?"  
Suigetsu asked me,we slept in 2 beds in the same room.

"What?"

"When I drank your blood."  
"No...It felt beautifel."

"When was the me?Itachi?Or Sasuke?"  
"S-Sasuke..."  
I turned around came into my bed.

"I know that you're not going to like this what I am going to say or do,but Sakura-"

"I know,Sasuke-s not interested in me..."

Suigetsu kissed me in the cheak,and hug me so tight that I hardly could breathe.

"Sakura...He maybe isn't but I am...When I saw him drinking your blood I went crazy!"

"S-Suigetsu..."

"Sakura...please be with me...Please say yes and be my girlfriend..."

"O-OK...Yes..."

I said,we slept in the same bed joking around and fell I got a mentor...The one who shuld be like a parent to me.

"Hello,my name is Ichigo!You must be Sakura!"

"Y-Yeah...Nice too meat you!"

Ichigo is a guy and he's cooks and I live with him,and as he is like a Onii-sama (older brother) to me!A month passed by and everything was so... the news!


End file.
